Night Rider 1
by Colt in the Moon
Summary: Part One of the story of Warren, an orange pegasus with a red flowing mane, who loves to read.  Unfortunately in Cloudsdale books are not allowed because plummet out of the sky.


**Night Rider **

_Before "Look Before you Sleep"_

_Cloudsdale_

Warren woke up halfway through his cloud-cotton bed. He had been sleep-sinking again. He blew his flowing red mane out of his orange face and got ready to go down to Ponyville. Looking at his reflection, he sighed at the familiar sight of his blank flank.

If he loved one thing more than anything in all of Equestria it was Ponyville's library. Up in Cloudsdale they didn't have any books, they would all fall back to the surface. It frustrated him to no end.

Warren loved reading. Everyday he would fly down and spend the entire day at Twilight's library doing nothing but.

He dove through the clouds. 50 mph. 100 mph. 200 mph. A few dozen feet from the ground he opened his wings and glided to a gentle stop a few feet off of the ground. Folding his wings he gently dropped the rest of the way, and walked to Twilight's library.

He rapped on the door with his hooves, and within moments the door opened. "Oh hi Warren, I'm so glad you're here. Princess Celestia just sent me a letter about a dragon. Me and my friends are going to ask him to leave."

"Will I still be able to use the library?" he asked.

Twilight nodded. "That's why I'm happy that you're here. Could you please watch the library while I'm away?"

Warren smiled from ear to ear. He got to watch the library. _Have to stay calm,_ he thought, _ I don't want to show how excited I am._ "Yes," he blorted, obviously enthuthiastic.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and the rest of Twilight's friends were gathering outside the library. "Don't worry Warren, if anything happens Spike will be there too. He might be busy though, he has to watch Fluttershy's friends. We'll be back as soon as we can."

No sooner had the door shut than he raced to his favorite book. It had been moved, but he always knew where everything was. It was just something that he was able to do.

Laying down on the spare bed, he began reading. As it was said earlier, this was one of his favorite books of all time. There was even news about making it into a motion picture. The book's title: _The Lord of the Horseshoes _ by J.R.R Coltkein. The one currently in his hooves was the first one, _The Fellowship of the Horseshoe. _It was all about this golden Horseshoe that this evil Dark Horse created in order to control all the other horse, and some regular Horses that have to stop him.

The chilling verse, Warren had memorized by heart.

_Three Shoes for the Pegasi, in the sky_

_Seven for the Earth Hooves in their halls of stone_

_Nine for the Unicorns, doomed to die_

_One for the Dark Horse on his dark throne_

_In the land of Naydor where the Shadow lie_

_One Shoe to rule them all, One Shoe to find them_

_One Shoe to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Naydor where the Shadows lie_

Thunder roared from outside as he finished reciting the words. Darkness crept its way into Ponyville. Warren rushed to the window. Black clouds were being blown all over Equestria from the mountain. It looked like Mt. Doom with all of that smoke.

Then with another roar the smoke stopped.

Turning the light on, he went back to reading.

About the time the Baldog showed up a loud knocking came at the door. Warren jumped ten feet in the air, hitting his head on the ceiling and knocking a few books off the shelves.

"Mail for Twilight Sparkle!" A voice yelled.

Warren clamored down the stairway and opened to door to find the mailmare. Her crossways eyes left him speechless.

Behind the mailmare was a large crate.

"Twilight Sparkle isn't here right now. I can take the package though." he said, making a hoof print on the paper.

The mailemare lifted the crate and carried it inside.

"What is it?" Warren asked.

"It's Twilight Sparkle's books from Canterlot, they've finally arrived. Tell Twilight I said hi when she gets back okay!" she yelled flying off into the sky.

Warren looked at the crate. It was a big as a bed! How was he ever going to take care of organizing all these books.

A lightbulb flashed. He had an excellent idea.

"Warren! Spike! We're back. Oh my gosh! Look at all these books." Twilight sparkle exclaimed. When she had left, at least half the shelves were empty. Now, not a single empty space remained. There were even extra books stacked neatly on the floor.

Warren soon appeared, tacklehugging Twilight Sparkle. "You're back! Do you like what I did with the books? A package arrived, some of your library from Canterlot. Derpy says hi too."

"How did you organize them all."

"Filing stuff alphabetically just didn't make sense so I came up with a different system using numbers.

000- Magic, Information and General Works

100- Philos and Psycoltogy

200- Religion

300-Social Science

400- Language

500- Science (and math)

600- Technology, and Applied Science

700- Arts and Recreation

800-Literature

900- Horstory, Geopony, and Biopony

The rest, which would be fiction, I put in Alphabetical order by author."

"Wow, Warren this is so amazing. And look you've got your cutey mark."

Warren spun around. "Really! Let me see, let me see."

On his flank was a picture of an open book.

"Does that mean I should be a librarian?"

"Most ponies get there cutey marks but that doesn't mean they're limited. It might mean that you could be a librarian, or maybe a even a writer."

"Is it okay if I stay at the library until I figure it out?" Warren asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well..." Twilight said. "I don't know about the library, but maybe everyone can come together and build an extension. There's a nice little spot next to the library, near that big tree. Everypony can help out and build it. That way you can stay there, and keep an eye on the extra books.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>End of Part 1<p> 


End file.
